Double Trouble
by nacheell
Summary: Jakkie and Annie are your normal college student who just love to watch anime. But when their summer plan change into having plans with the Joker they are now at the center of everyones eyes good evil and in between. what will happen to the girls? will they be able to go home? will they want to go home? Will they find love? Read to find out. SuperboyXOcXSuperman BatmanXOcXNightwing
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Justice League nor do I own any of is characters the only characters that I do own is the characters that I created for this story.**

**AN: This is a corlaboration story with nanette. she posted this on quotev. So if you seen this before its from her. I'll post the link below. Just know that my part of the story will be a bit more mature and hers will be more of a PG-13. And yes their different names.**

** story/5018036/It-real-Dc-comics-justice-league/ **

**Chapter 1**

Popcorn... Check... Pillows... Check... Blankets... Check... Labtop... Check...

Now all that's left is for Annie to get home from school. Jakkie laught at the thought. She knew that taking a class on Friday was a bad idea, but she repeated that she needed the class.

Just as Jakkie was about to get to comfortable on the blankets that she layed in the livingroom. When the condo door open.

"It's over," Annie looks over at Jakkie. "Don't tell me you started without me?"

"No, I'm just getting comfortable," Jakkie said as Annie walks into the room. Even as twins they couldnt be anymore different. While Jakkie and Annie both have the strawberry blonde hair but thats the end of it. Jakkie hair was long to Annie short. Annie had green eyes to Jakkie's brown.

And even though Jakkie was the one who introduce anime such as Fairy Tail, School Rumble even Inuyasha they have different taste in genre, but this summer break they were watching Justice League. As Jakkie lays on her blanket in her black shorts and her batman tank top.

"Okay, I'm ready," Annie lays next to her with her Superman topp and her blue pajamas pants.

Another thing that we can add to the lis of how we were different is our taste of heros.

Annie lays down next to Jakkie taking all the covers in the process.

"I've been overwhelming about this all day," she said.

"Why can't anyone just be whelmed," Jakkie said.

"Dick," Annie went and started the video.

* * *

The sound of light breathing was the only sound made in the room. The labtop screen shown all the members of the Justice League. All of a sudden their was a shock in the outlet. the electricity travel up the plugs all the way to the labtop. The screen started to go on and off until is started to glow green. The green lights shine on both girls getting the green glow around their bodies. just as soonn as it begun it quickly end, The light disappear leaving everything in the dark. When the screen return to normal, showing the members of the league, but all the light on the screen touches is the pillows and blankets, the girls were gone.

* * *

The sound of gun shots woke up both of the fiels, which was werid since they lived in a fairly good neighborhood.

They were shock to see where they were at. On they ground of a dirty old alley way. As confuse as they were Annie and Jakkie got up. Staying close to each other as they look around and walk towards the street.

Everything was different. The stores weren't the same, the streets were different, the neighborhood was beyond bad.

"Where are we?" Annie asked.

"Oh. My. God."

"What?" Jakkie forces her to up and up in the sky was the Bat signal. "Either that's real or someone really playing a bad joke on us."

"Do you think somehow we got into the set of Batman?" Jakkie ask.

"I don't know lets go check it out," they both started to run down the street not pay any attention to the stares people gave the just ran downthe street not paying attention to where they were going; then they ran into what they thought wass a wall.

"Sorry about that"

"We weren't looking..." when they look up they saw two huge guys dress up like clowns.

"Boys, whats the hold up?!" someone said behind them, then out came a man that looks like the Joker. "Well look at what we got here, two little lost chicks."

"No, nor lost just on the wrong side of the block," Jakkie went and push Annie behind her.

"Nope your on the right side, how about you come play with the Joker," his goons quickly grabs both of the girls.

* * *

When they arrive at the factory they were tied up to a chair. They were tied down tight were they only thing that they could move is their heads.

"Okay this joke has gone a little bit too far, guys," Jakkie struggle in chair.

"Yeah, jokes over how about letting us go," Annie started struggling in the chair as well.

Then the "Joker" came out with a huge neddle and this is what made Annie struggle even more.

"What are you going to do with that?" Jakkie ask.

Harley Quinn came out with another needle.

"Don't worry puddin' there's one for you too," she said.

"Let's jsut say this is a gift from Lex for doin' a favor. And you two Little Missy will be the first test subject. It won't hurt... much"

As the both of them got closer to the girls, they tried to break bree of the bonds that held them to the chair, but it was too late. Their was a pinch on their arms from the needle and the greenish silvery liquid into their bodies. Both girls scream as it went inside them.

The coldness and the heat of the liquid was too much for them to hand. As they couldn't keep their strengths much longer they passout.

* * *

When they came too they were hanging just off the edge of their chairs leaning towards a big green container.

"Good yuo up ladies, the joke has just begun," Joker said. "Since Lex didn't help with the fun, I'll just wrap the two of you up with a big old smile."

"Have a nice fall!" Harley pulls the leaver. Just as it was close to the bottom a Batarang stops it from going any further. Superboy and Nightwing jump up to the girls and untied them.

"You two okay," NIghtwing said.

"This isn't a dream isn't it?"

"Sadly no," Superboy said. they get the girl a safe distant away then some thing explode.

"There going to need our help," NIghtwing said. "The policeshould be here soon stay out of sight till they get here."

They boys ran inside then Jakkie started to pull Annie away.

"Hey, he said stay here," she said.

"He said stay where it's safe that's definately not here," Jakkie said. "And what would we say to the police anyway. That we fallen in a different deminsion where all of you are just made up stories."

By the end of the night both girl walk around Gotham until they couldn't anymore. They could barely see straight and their body was burning up. They final fallen on the sidewalk and the last words they heard was.

"Night of all night to be a babysitter"

* * *

Jakkie got up from the couch thinking she was back home and everything was a dream. But the things around her wasn't like their apartment. She looks over to the others couch to see that the figure under the covers is Annie wrap up like a burrito like she always does.

"You're finally awake," Jakkie look to see Helena Bertinelli in the kitchen door way.

"Huntress!" Annie got up and threw a pillow at Jakkie.

"Shut up with all the Batman nonsense," then the both of them gasp.

"Your hair!"

"Your eyes!"

"Your skin!" they both got up and look at the mirror in the livingroom was to see their reflection.

Annie who once had strawberry blonde and green eyes is now a deep red hair that even dye couldn't get and her eyes change to a caribbean blue eyes.

Jakkie on the other hand change completely different than Annie. Her long strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes where completely replace by raven black hair and sea blue eye. But the biggest change was her skin. Her skin had change into a deadly pale.

"What the hell! I look dead," Jakkie yells.

"You're going to be dead, if you don't tell me how you found out," Helena was holding her crossbow.

"Uhm," Annie said.

"You might not believe us when we tell you," Jakkie said.

"Just try me"

"Where from a different deminsion where everyone on the Justice League is just a fictional character," she said.

"Your right i dont believe you"

"Wait, your name is Helena Rosa Bortinelli, you were born in a wealthy Mafia family in Gotham, after you parents were killed you train learning from your bodyguards all types of combat for revenge for your family. But when you do get revenge you will be kick out of the League," Annie said.

Huntress lowers her crossbow.

"So you two are from a different deminsion," she ask.

"You believe us?"

"Yeah, I don't think that you would have wear those if you weren't," they look at their clothes. "I don't even thing they make clothes like that."

"I don't suppose you have any clothes that we could borrow," Annie ask questionly.

"Sure and I bet you don't have a place to stay either," they both slightly blush. "How about you two stay with me."

"And what do you want from us?"

"Well I always wanted a sidekick."

**AN: THANKS FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW AS SOON AS YOU CAN AND PLEASE VISIT MY SISTER'S SITE ON QUOTEV AND SHOW HER YOUR SUPPORT. ^_^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Justice League nor do I own any of its characters the only charachters that I own is the characters that I created for this story. enjoy.**

**Chapter 2**

It's a little over a week since coming into the DC deminisons. Huntress... Helena has been training is since she took us in. She hasn't really ask us to help her with any type of superhero business, even though she said that were fast learners. Still I don't think we would be able to handle our own in a real fight. So for right now we pick up our own weight bybeing able to provide for ourselves even if its just a little bit.

We've been working at a café for a couple of days and things were going fine. Then I thought I was going to fall on my knees and thank the gods. I rush over to Annie.

"Annie, come here," she pulled Annie to their table Annie mouth drop where she saw both Clark Kent and Bruce Wayne sitting down.

"What can we get for you," they both said at the same time. They both of them look up.

"Coffee," Clark said.

"Same here," Bruce said.

"I thought that this was Katherine table," Clark said.

"Sadly, she took a sick day," then all of a sudden Annie heard Jakkie talking.

_"Just one touch of the hair, maybe the lips... Screw it just take me to the Bat cave."_

"We'll be back with your orders," she pulls Jakkie to the counter. "Are you crazy?"

"What?"

"What happen to not saying anything to stand out?"

"I didn't," she said.

"Yes, you did. You were practically beg to jump on his lap," she said.

"Okay, I was thinking it," Annie head started to hurt. "Annie, are you okay?"

She started to hear many voices in her head.

_"I wonder if I should..."_

_"She looks great in those heels..."_

_"Oh my god, those two guys are so hot damn hot, damn I should have come into work earlier..."_

They continue to get louder and louder in her head.

"Jak, Ann everything alright," the manager ask.

"Everything is fine, she just has a little headache," she said.

"Why don't you two go ahead and head out and I'll have Jes take over your tables."

"Gladly," Jes sayd as she headed over to Bruce and Clarks table. Jakkie glares at Jes then all of the sudden the water at the other tablw spills on the floor. She sees it and trys to step over it but it moves. She ends up stepping on the water making her slip. The cups of coffe that she was holding flew up in the air and landed on her.

"Cold!" She yells.

"Jes, Jak, ann back l," the manager said. "Sara, Lee, Eric floor."

Confuse aboutwhat was going on Jakkie takes Annie to the back.

"Annie are you okay?"

"So many voices," she said.

"Come on let's get changed Helena should be here soon," the change their clothes as soon as they can,and headed out the door. They see Helena waiting for them.

"You two done?"

"Yeah," Bruce watches them as they left with Helena.

"Bruce is something wrong?" Clark ask.

"Oh, its nothing," he said.

* * *

When they they got to the apartment both girls locks themselves some where. Annie lock herself in the bedroom saying that it was too loud while Jakkie thought she was going to die of dehidration and decided to take a bath. Helena took the hint that the girls wanted to be alone and went out to train by herself.

* * *

Jakkie filled up the bath with cold water. She didn't know why but as soon as she step out of the café her body became instantly cold. But turning up the heat didn't help because she thought that she was going to die; so the only thing that she could do was get in the tub filled with water. After getting undress and jumping into the tub was a breathe of fresh air.

Surprisingly, she was able to see her own breath. The water became colder around her but she payed it no mind. She was so rrelax that she fell asleep.

* * *

It been a couple of hours since Helena left the girls to mope around the house. She came back hopping to get clean, going to the bathroom she see that Jakkie was asleep in the tub.

"Jakkie, wake up," Helena shook her arm that was laying on the edge of the tub, but it fell in and on what she thought was water but it was ice. "What the? Jakkie wake up!" Shegrab the plunger and was about to break the ice, when her eyes slowly opens.

"Helena, what's wrong?" Jakkie easily sat up and got out of the tub. Helena went over and touch the ic, then look back at Jakkie.

"You di this?"

"What?" Jakkie went over to the tub and touch the ice, "that's werid it felt like water," then all of the suddent the tube turn to water. "Did you?"

"Do I have powers?!" Helena got up from the tub. "We should check on Annie."

They walk into the room and almost got hit in the head by a pillow. When they step back into the room everything was going crazy. Everything was up in the air moving like a tornador around Annie.

"Annie!" everything stop and fell on the floor. She looks up from the foot of the bed and sees both of them.

"We need to talk now," they follow Helena into the kitchen, she went and grabs a cup of water; and set it on the counter. "Jakkie turn it to ice."

"I don't see your..."

"Just do it!" Jakkie grabs the cup and the water slowly started to freeze up.

"So unreal," Helena put the cup of ice back on the counter.

"Annie, lift the ice out of the cup," she said.

"Umm, okay..." she was about to reach for the cup but Helena squat her hand and shook her head. Annie look at the ice and it slowly started to lift up until is completely out.

"No freaking way," Jakkie said.

"I think I'm this deminison Jean Grey," Annie said.

"No wonder you knew that I wanted to jump on Bruce."

"It makes sence, since I was hearding everyone else voice to," Annie said.

"And now." Helena ask.

"I feel like there's a bubble around my head protecting me from others thoughts," she said.

"Well my head is off limits," Jakkie stated.

"Wouldn't want to hear you drewl over every guy you see."

"Girls were going shopping"

* * *

They ended up at the dock later that night, Helena finally thought that it was time for Huntress sidekicks to make an appearance.

Annie wore knee high black boots. She wore a black hooded jacket over her red tighgt short cut off tank top, with a raven purple skirt that was close to black.

Her hood was over her head with only a few strands of hair was able to see, other than her black domino mask.

Jakkie wore the same domino mask, and a matching pair of black knee high boots. She wore midnight blue tight legging with a matching sleevee less short cut top with a diamond cut out showing off the lines her chest made.

They stood in the alley way at the docks of Gotham.

"What are we doing here?" Jakkie said as she fixes her black fingerless gloves.

"Its the black market, and their going to be selling people."

"People!?"

"Yeah," she said. "Once inside I want to contain all those who are bidding and get those people out."

"Got it," staying in the shadow they made their way building just as the last person enters the building, they slowly followed.

"I got the exits," Jakkie said as she puts her hands on the wall a thin layer of ice started to expand from her finger tips on the wall.

"Then we'll head for the people that's been capture," Annie said below a whisper as she walks down the hall with Huntress.

As they walk they could see Jakkie crystal layer of ice expanding but soon it became invisiable to the naked eye. They go down the hall and see two men, one was dragging a women into the room and another guarding the door.

"I'll take the guard and head inside; the captives should be down the hall some more," Huntress said as annie nodded and waited till she took out the guard before proceeding it wasn't long before she felt so much negative emotions. She opens the door to her left and see men, women and children of all ages.

"Don't worry your safe now," she said as she walks into the room. "I'm here to help."

Then the clicks of two guns from both sides of her heads makes her stop moving.

"Not so step forward missy," the bad guy on her right said.

"Put you hands where I can see them, or we'll shoot"

"You won't," she said.

"I'll give you to the count of three," left thug said. "One... Two... Three..." they pulled the trigger.

**AN: Thanks for reading please leave your reviews the good bad and ugly are all welcome. More to come as well as some from my other stories.**


End file.
